


you say i've got a touch so good

by Ninyaaaaaaah



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Cock Ring, Hand Job, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninyaaaaaaah/pseuds/Ninyaaaaaaah
Summary: Aaron can tell by mid day that it’s going to be one ofthosedays. There’s a tension nearly tangible in the office, electric in the air, sharp on the tongue.Anticipation runs like a thrill through Aaron’s body, something private, something just for him. It weighs on the tip of his tongue, sits in the corners of his mouth.





	you say i've got a touch so good

**Author's Note:**

> title from "good for you" by selena gomez (though I will say I had the leslie odom jr/daveed diggs cover in mind ;) )
> 
> thanks @ the anon who requested this, and thank you tereszi for suggesting the ship <3

Aaron can tell by mid day that it’s going to be one of _those_ days. There’s a tension nearly tangible in the office, electric in the air, sharp on the tongue. He keeps quiet, fingers laced around his coffee mug like the steam and the heat and the homey smell of coffee offers some protection. 

He stays out of it, stays out of the way, works quietly in his office and ignores, for all appearances, the way the air tightens and tightens as the day wears on. 

Anticipation runs like a thrill through Aaron’s body, something private, something just for him. It weighs on the tip of his tongue, sits in the corners of his mouth.

_Want._

As if he’d ever say it out loud. 

He can’t deny it in his body, though. The way his skin reacts to the electricity in the air, the way his blood heats, the way it’s so much harder to keep that still, calm surface of his.

He radiates calm, he pictures a glassy lake, gentle birdsong, wind in trees. He knows that outside at least, he looks it too. 

Inside, the ripples have started, the change in the air changing the quiet landscape of his body. 

Still. 

Appearances. Must. Be. Kept. 

At home that evening, Aaron goes through the motions of routine. Grilled chicken and salad for dinner, everything cleaned and put away right after use, a short work out that does nothing for the humming in his veins. 

He barely tastes his dinner. 

He barely feels his work out. 

He showers, scrubbing himself from head to toe vigorously, washing off the day. No matter how hard he tries, even if he wanted to, there would be no scrubbing the electricity from his skin. 

The text message comes as he’s towelling off, just like he knew it would. 

**Alexander:** I’m coming over. 

Aaron hates how his body responds. Hates that a thrill runs through him, head to toe, hates that his cock twitches, his breath catches, his entire being leaning into the promise of that moment. 

**Aaron:** Okay. Door’s unlocked. 

Of course it is. He’s not surprised, not after the way the air tightened and tightened and hummed with tension all day at the office. 

**Alexander:** I want you ready for me. 

Aaron closes his eyes for a moment and lets out a soft little groan that no one can hear. Licks his lips. Savours every tiny taste of anticipation that runs through him. 

**Aaron:** I will be 

He hangs his towel neatly in the bathroom, and heads into the bedroom. Alexander will be here soon, and Aaron wants to be ready for him, wants to be _good_ for him so that he’ll keep coming back, so that they will always have this nameless electric thing that burns between them and sings in his veins. 

He grabs the bottle of lube off the bedside table and rolls onto his back in the middle of his perfectly made bed. He doesn’t know what Alexander wants, doesn’t know which way his mood is swinging tonight, but he wants Aaron ready, so ready he will be. 

Aaron pours a generous helping of lube in his palm and takes his half hard cock in his hand. He strokes himself, imagining Alexander’s mouth on his cock, imagining Alexander’s hands, his wet brown eyes, his full lips, Aaron’s fingers tangled and pulling in his hair. He closes his fist tighter, listens to the wet sounds of lube and skin on skin, bucks his hips gentle. He doesn’t want to wait for Alexander, he wants to let himself come undone right here, right now, safe in the privacy of his own bedroom, with no one to see but himself. 

He wants to, but he doesn’t. 

Pulls himself to hardness, precome beading at his slit, and rolls a blue silicone ring to the base of his cock. 

It takes all the willpower in the world to leave it there, holding him taut and strung out and ripe for undoing. 

“Fuck,” he curses, soft, to the quiet air of his apartment. 

He pours more lube onto his hand, cants his hips up, and strokes over the puckered muscle of his own hole. It felt so strange, so self indulgent, to do this himself at first, but Alexander, oh Alexander, he never wants to wait for anything, and so he insisted, and he insists, until Aaron relented and then more and more, Aaron finds he enjoys it, this quiet moment, this intimate act. 

So he sinks one finger slowly in, feeling his own heat, his own tightness. He pumps his finger in and out, slow, slick with lube. 

Sometimes, when he’s alone, when Alexander doesn’t come, he slicks up a dildo and fucks himself with it until he comes, messy and trembling, all over himself, but somehow it never feels as good as this, filled with his own fingers, with the anticipation of Alexander. 

He slips a second one in, spreads them apart, stretching, preparing. In the silence of his apartment, he allows himself the indulgence of his own voice. He lets his mouth fall open, lets himself moan wanton into the silence at the sweet stretch of his spread fingers inside his own asshole. 

He works his fingers inside himself until the stretch is all pleasure, no discomfort, until he’s brushing his fingers against his prostate, cock leaking. He arches off the bed, head tipped back, a little lost in his own pleasure, his own body. Oh, the temptation is there, it always is, to rip off the cock ring, to press his fingers insistently into his prostate, to jack his cock until he comes. 

But no. 

Alexander is on his way.

Aaron tears himself away, slowly, agonizingly. Slips his fingers out of his own slippery warmth. He sits up, some part of his brain screaming _indulge, indulge, indulge_. 

With a sigh, Aaron gets up. He washes his hands, and tugs a pair of silky black boxers up over his hips. He walks into the living room, sets the bottle of lube and a condom on the end table, because they never make it to the bedroom. 

He sits down, boxers damp with lube and precome, and waits.

It’s not long before a knock on the door sends a thrill up his spine. 

Aaron gets up and opens the door. 

“Alexander,” he says. Sounds far more blase than he feels inside. 

“Hi,” Alexander says, and he steps inside and shuts the door and his mouth is on Aaron’s mouth before he even has his shoes off. 

Aaron melts. 

He wants not to want this. He wants not to be reduced to electricity and need at the mere thought of Alexander, but he is. He is an he can’t change it and he can’t deny it, and with Alexander’s tongue licking into his mouth, with that deep groan on Alexander’s lips, well… 

...maybe he doesn’t want that, so much. 

Alexander commands attention, now as much as ever, and Aaron can’t help but to give it. 

He can’t help but arch into the press of Alexander’s body, caught between him and the wall. He can’t help but groan into the kiss, tangle his tongue with Alexander’s, rock his hips gently so his aching cock rubs Alexander’s soft hip. 

“Oh god,” Alexander breaks the kiss, drags a trail of bites and kisses down Aaron’s neck. “I’ve been thinking about you all day, want you so bad, can’t wait to have my cock deep in your ass, fuck, you’re ready, right?” 

“Yeah,” Aaron pants, the heat in Alexander’s voice making his cock twitch, his skin shiver. 

“Good, god, you’re so _good_ , Aaron,” Alexander hisses. He reaches between them and palms Aaron’s cock through his boxers. 

Aaron moans, arches his hips into Alexander’s teasing, appreciative touch, no words at the tip of his tongue. This heady pleasure, this urgent need… it’s so easy to get lost in. 

“Come on, let me see how ready you are,” Alexander hisses. He hitches Aaron’s leg up over his hip, slides his hand up the loose leg of Aaron’s boxers. 

Aaron closes his eyes, lets his head drop to Alexander’s shoulder as Alexander’s fingertips find his slick, waiting hole. He mouths at Alexander’s neck, all teeth and tongue and need. 

“Oh yeah, you did so _good_ , I’m so fucking _lucky_ ,” Alexander groans, prodding the tips of two fingers inside Aaron’s hole. 

Aaron feels himself clench around them, groans and rocks his hips, biting down on Alexander’s neck. 

“God, Aaron, Aaron, I can’t wait, I have to have you now.” Alexander pulls back from Aaron, lets his leg down, starts walking towards the living room like this is his apartment instead of Aaron’s. 

Aaron follows, helpless, needy. 

Alexander undresses as he walks, strips his shirt over his head, undoes his jeans and steps out of them, leaves his briefs behind in a trail on the floor on his way to the couch. 

He sits in the middle of the couch, legs spread, cock flushed and hard. 

Aaron watches him take his cock in his hand and give it a couple rough strokes before he reaches for the lube and the condom. 

“Come on baby, get out of those boxers, let me see you,” Alexander says, voice low and heated. He tears the condom packet open with his teeth, strokes it down onto his cock. 

Aaron slips his boxers off, cock bobbing free, and oh, he _wants_ this. 

Alexander practically licks his lips, hungry grin on his face, and Aaron isn’t vain, but god… 

What he would do to keep Alexander looking at him like that. 

“Come here, fuck, Aaron, _come here_ ,” Alexander hisses. 

Aaron is powerless to resist. He walks forward, pulled by the heat in Alexander’s dark, liquid gaze. It turns his insides molten, makes him weak and melting and needy. 

Alexander’s greedy hands grab his hips and pull him forward.

Aaron falls onto the couch, knees on either side of Alexander’s lap. He could fall into Alexander a hundred thousand times and it would never feel like enough. He falls into his greedy mouth, his taking kiss, hands buried in his inky, tangled hair. 

Alexander pulls him closer, hands stroking up his body, grabbing and touching and taking. 

Aaron soaks it up. He never knew how intoxicating it would feel to be so wanted, so messily, urgently, _craved_. He kisses Alexander back, tugs at his hair, moans into his mouth. He feels fevered, possessed. He presses in closer, can’t get enough, rocks his hips so his cock drags along the softness of Alexander’s stomach, smearing precome on his soft skin. 

Alexander reaches between them, palms Aaron’s cock again, his touch hurried and unrefined. 

“God, you put a ring on?” He breathes, hushed, awed. “ _Aaron_ , fuck." 

He slips a finger under the silicone, pulling it away from Aaron’s hot, sensitive skin, and Aaron almost dissolves, the momentary release feels so good. 

“Alexander, Alex,” Aaron pants, thighs trembling, body weak and needy. 

“Shit, say that again,” Alexander groans. He tugs the silicone ring off of Aaron’s cock, tosses it aside, and Aaron slumps against him, rutting helplessly against his stomach, torn apart by desperate, aching want. 

“W-what?” he asks, pliant, breathless. 

“Alex, call me Alex,” Alexander says, and he grabs Aaron’s ass with both hands, pulls him forward so he grinds hard into Alex’s belly. 

“Alex, Alex,” Aaron says, obedient. 

“God, I love that,” Alexander groans. He lifts Aaron up, just enough for Aaron to settle back, the blunt head of Alexander’s lubed up cock nudging against his hole.

Aaron lets his head fall back, fingers digging into Alexander’s shoulders as he sinks down, taking Alexander’s cock inside him inch by slow, slick inch. 

The stretch is perfection, the heat of Alexander’s cock sinking into him, the way Alexander’s fingers dig into the flesh of his hips, sure to leave faint bruising behind. 

“ _Alex_ ,” Aaron breathes as he sinks to the hilt on Alexander’s cock. 

“Oh, fuck, Aaron,” Alexander groans, and his hips buck, and his cock twitches inside Aaron. “ _Fuck me._ ” 

Something snaps in Aaron, and he’s helpless in the face of Alexander’s heat, Alexander’s yawning, gaping hunger. He throws his head back and gives in to need, gives in to want. He rides Alexander’s cock, the head rubbing into his prostate with every roll of his hips. Pleasure surges inside him, keeps building and building. It strings him tighter and tighter, impossibly so, building towards a crescendo. Alexander’s voice fills his ears, meaningless now, babbled string of incoherent heat and need that spurs Aaron on. 

He’s falling apart on Alexander’s cock, on Alexander’s voice, his hands on his hips, and he leans into the feeling, lets it happen, moves his hips faster and faster chasing that blinding moment of release. 

Alexander comes first, Aaron’s name on his lips as he pumps Aaron full of come, shuddering and gasping. 

“Oh god, touch me, touch me please,” Aaron begs, so close to that edge, full and dripping with Alexander. 

Alexander complies, curls his fingers around Aaron’s cock and strokes him, hard and fast. 

Aaron’s vision goes white as he starts to come, shaking apart as his hips buck and he spills messy and hot over Alexander’s fingers, onto his stomach. He drives his hips down into Alexander’s lap, Alexander’s still hard cock pressing firm into his prostate as Aaron clenches around him. 

He rides out wave after wave of blinding pleasure until he’s wrung out and shattered, panting and liquid in Alexander’s lap. 

He comes back to himself, slow and foggy and trembling, Alexander’s hand rubbing slow circles on his lower back, and oh, he hates this part. 

He hates this afterglow tinged with bitterness, this slow ending, this gentle slide towards the disappointment of his own empty bed. 

He sags against Alexander, head on his shoulder, Alexander’s damp, sweaty hair sticking to the side of his face, Alexander’s ragged breathing in his ear. 

“Fuck, you’re always just what I need,” Alexander pants, and it stings and it warms Aaron’s heart all at once. 

“You know…” Aaron starts to say, mouth possessed by some other him, his mind too strung out and liquid still to stop his fool mouth from running. “You don’t have to go.” 

“Hmm?” Alexander’s hand stills, some subtle tension creeping through his bones that makes Aaron go cold all over, but it’s done now, he’s said it, there’s nothing to do but plunge ahead. 

“You. You don’t have to go,” Aaron repeats. “Stay. I have a jacuzzi tub big enough for two, and a nice bottle of red wine. We could do this again, in a little while.” 

He pulls back from Alexander, blissfully exhausted, trembling in awe of what he’s offering up. 

Alexander looks back at him with soft wonder on his face. 

Aaron swallows hard, and pulls away from Alexander. He gets up on unsteady legs, sweaty and dripping and sticky. He turns away, walks towards the hall. Turns back to look at Alexander watching him from the couch. 

“Stay, Alexander. I want you to.” 

He takes the lead, for once. 

He walks down the hall to his bedroom with its walk in bathroom, and wonder of wonders… 

Alexander follows. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments make the world go round <3
> 
> come hang out on tumblr: @ ninyaaaaaaah


End file.
